My Sweet Cat
by Sky Yuu
Summary: Donghae menemukan 'kucing'. Sepertinya kucing yang memiliki majikan. Tetapi mengapa berada di luar? "What the! A-apa ini?" (Boys Love, HaeHyuk, Mature content)
1. Prolog

**My Sweet Cat**

This Story is mine (Sky Yuu). Mature content. Boys Love

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) Super Junior.

 _._

.

.

 _Happy reading, guys!_

Namanya Lee Donghae, mahasiswa yang biasa-biasa saja yang sedang menempuh pendidikan tingkat akhir di salah satu universtas di Seoul. Lelaki yang kemanapun dia pergi akan ditemani dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia lelaki yang tampan meskipun menggunakan menggunakan kacamata kemanapun dia pergi, hanya saja dia teralu pendiam untuk seseorang yang popular di antara para wanita.

Ya, dia, Lee Donghae, dia memiliki popularitas yang tinggi diantara para wanita. Pintar, tampan, penuh sopan santun, senyumnya sangat manis semanis memakan satu ton gula pasir. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Donghae? Tetapi dia tidak memiliki teman meski popular. Ah, sebenarnya banyak teman angkatan ataupun _hoobae_ yang mendekati dirinya, sekedar mengajak mengobrol atau makan bersama. Namun, lelaki tampan berkacamata ini selalu menolak. Mengapa? Karena itu hanya kedok mereka untuk mendekati Lee Donghae untuk memanfaatkan otak pintarnya, menurut Donghae.

Sepertinya harus ku ralat tentang Donghae yang tidak memiliki teman. Sebenarnya dia memiliki beberapa teman dekat, seperti Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun si evil jenius yang jauh lebih pintar dan peka dari Donghae, dan Siwon si pria tinggi nan rupawan bagai pangeran berkuda putih yang cerewet sekali. Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah teman dekat si lelaki tampan kita. Namun sayang sekali, mereka tidak berada di satu universitas yang sama seperti Lee Donghae. Mungkin jika mereka bertiga bersama, para wanita akan dengan senang hati mengantri setiap harinya hanya untuk berfoto. Ughh, berlebihan.

Oh, tahukah kalian jika Lee Donghae menyukai kucing? Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia memelihara kucing di kamar sewaan tipe studionya. Sembunyi-sembunyi dia memelihara kucing yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan karena dilarang memiliki hewan peliharaan di gedung tempat tinggalnya itu. Hanya bertahan selama satu bulan dia merawat kucing itu sebelum kemudian kucingnya meninggal karena sakit. Donghae merasa bersalah karena tidak merawat si kucing dengan baik. Akibat insiden itu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memelihara kucing setelahnya. Dia memutuskan hanya akan memberi makan kucing-kucing jalanan yang ditemuinya.

Hingga pada suatu malam saat dia pulang melewati jalanan sepi, dia bertemu dengan sosok kucing yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah temaram lampu yang berkedip sesekali. Tegakah dia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu?

 _~Haehyuk~_

 _AN._

 _Ada yang bisa tebak plot serita ini, guys?_

 _Otp come back jadi saya juga ikutan comeback. Haha (apaan coba gw comeback lol)_

 _Sebenernya ini plot yang (mungkin) mudah ketebak. Engga pede bikin cerita berpart-part gini di rate M sebenernya. Sebenernya mau di bikin OS tapi gajadi. Jadinlah nyoba dibikin chapter. Kalau mungkin saya engga srek, nanti bakalan di bikin OS dan chapter saya batalin, haha._

 _Fyi guys, chapter 1 sudah siap buat di up. Tinggal sekali lagi edit :D_

 _Saya tunggu feedback kalian dulu tapi, guys. love you~~~_


	2. Should I Save You?

My Sweet Cat

This Story is mine (Sky Yuu). Mature content. Boys Love

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) Super Junior.

Ch. 1 Should I save you?

 _Happy reading_ :)

.

.

Seoul masih begitu ramai meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Di sudut-sudut kota terlihat lampu-lampu neon yang menyala seperti menggantikan matahari. Terlihat asap rokok mengepul di sela-sela bangunan restoran cepat saji. Suara riuh gerombolan anak muda yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat karaoke menambah bising jalanan yang tak tertidur.

Sesosok pria berambut coklat gelap baru saja keluar dari minimarket dengan menenteng satu kantong plastik putih yang terlihat penuh. Kacamata minus bertengger menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, seperti orang saat bangun tidur. Kakinya melangkah berlawanan gerombolan anak muda yang melewatinya. Tangannya yang kosong merogoh saku _coat_ hitam yang menyembunyikan setelan kaos hitam dan training abu-abu. Pandangannya mengecek sebuah kertas kecil yang merupakan struk belanjanya.

' _Ah_ _, aku terlalu banyak membeli makanan instan_.' Gumam Donghae –sosok pria itu, dalam hati .

Dia memasukkan kertas kecil itu dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju jalanan yang lebih sempit menuju tempat tinggalnya. Tak jarang sesekali dirinya menguap menahan kantuk. Hanya perlu berbelok setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter dan dia akan tiba di kompleks bangunan apartemen level dua setengah dari sepuluh poin. Ruangannya tidak begitu luas, hanya tipe studio yang setidaknya bisa ditinggali untuk dua orang.

Terbayang dalam angan-angan Donghae untuk segera sampai dan segera memakan _ramyun_ yang dibelinya tadi dan kembali terlelap. Saat kau terbangun karena lapar tetapi tidak ada satupun makanan, akan membuatmu rela berjalan beberapa menit untuk satu _cup ramyun_.

Hanya beberapa meter sebelum Donghae berbelok, mata Donghae menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di jalanan aspal yang remang-remang. Donghae melihat sekilas sesuatu seperti ekor.

' _A_ _pakah itu kucing?_ ' beberapa kali Donghae mengusap mata di balik kacamata itu berharap dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Donghae mendekat perlahan berjaga-jaga jika itu benar kucing, dia tidak akan mengagetkannya. Semakin dekat. Donghae yakin jika itu memang ekor kucing. Bulunya lebat berwarna putih.

' _Sepertinya kucing yang memiliki majikan. Tetapi mengapa berada di luar?_ ' batinnya memperhatikan ekor yang dilihatnya.

" _What the_?!" Refleks Donghae berteriak dan terjengkang jatuh ke belakang saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"A-apa ini? Manusia? Kucing?" Donghae merangkak mendekati sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya yang membuatnya terkaget, melupakan belanjaannya yang berceceran di aspal.

Sosok itu, tak sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuhnya, dia memiliki kaki dan tangan. Tubuhnya meringkuk tak berdaya seperti menghalau dinginnya malam yang menusuk kulit putih itu.

 _Tapi mengapa dia memiliki ekor?_ Donghae kembali mengecek sosok itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang melayang.

' _A_ _pa dia mutan? Seperti yang aku baca pada artikel-artikel di internet? Ugh, tapi itu mustahil. Mutan hanya mitos untuk saat ini._ '

Donghae menghampiri sosok yang tak berbaju itu dan mengecek bagian kepalanya. Beberapa detik Donghae mengagumi wajah manis yang ada di depannya. Donghae terkesiap dan segera mengecek sesuatu di kepalanya. Melupakan tentang kata manis yang sempat terlintas di otaknya tadi.

"Dia tidak memiliki cuping kucing, dia normal." Donghae mendesah lega saat dia tidak memiliki cuping telinga seperti kucing.

Sosok itu memiliki daun telinga seperti manusia pada umumnya. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, dan memandang tubuh polos itu dengan iba. Tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jalanan, sehingga Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dada hingga perutnya yang penuh dengan warna lebam, membuat dada Donghae seketika sesak. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang laki-laki, terlihat dari dadanya yang rata. Donghae menurunkan pandangannya untuk memastikan sekali lagi jika sosok ini memang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Sontak wajah Donghae memerah.

"Ya, dia seorang laki-laki. Puas kau, Lee Donghae?" gerutunya saat melihat genital yang sama seperti miliknya sendiri. Ugh, kau seperti tuan mesum yang sedang melecehkan seorang pria di pinggiran jalanan sepi yang gelap, Tuan Lee.

"Tunggu… Jangan-jangan…" Donghae teringat sesuatu. Dia membalikkan pandangan matanya pada ekor yang dilihatnya tadi. Mencoba memastikan apa yang ada di otaknya. Dia adalah Lee yang pandai, ingat?

" _Holly shit_!" matanya terpejam dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Deretan sumpah serapah dirapalkannya tanpa permisi.

"Astaga, ekor itu… Ah, itu… _H_ _olly shit_! _Fuck_! _Oh my-_ "

Donghae dengan segala kewarasannya yang tersisa segera melepaskan _coat_ hangatnya dan memakaikannya pada sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Setidaknya _coat_ itu bisa menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk.

 _Aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak mengenal kucing itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang Lee Donghae._

Secepat kilat Donghae memasukkan belanjaannya yang tercecer beberapa saat lalu. Ingin Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan sosok tak berdaya itu, karena akan gawat jika ada seseorang yang memergokinya berada berdua di sini bersama _kucing_ ini. Orang lain akan mengira dia melakukan pelecehan terhadap pria ini.

 _Tapi apa kau tega meninggalkan sosok tak berdaya itu dalam dinginnya malam yang menusuk?_ Batinnya yang lain menolak untuk pergi, ingin dia menolong sosok itu. Bagaimana jika dia ditemukan orang lain yang jahat? Kemudian justru memperkosanya? Bukankah itu artinya Donghae lebih jahat dari orang jahat itu?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang _kucing_ sialan!"

~ _HaeHyuk~_

Donghae dan sosok pria yang dipanggilnya kucing sialan, berakhir di kamar apartemen level dua setengahnya. Sosok itu terbaring di kasur yang sebelumnya Donghae tiduri.

Donghae pergi ke arah dapur dan mengambil air hangat, kembali ke kamar lengkap dengan sebuah handuk. Donghae menatap iba pada sosok yang lebih kurus darinya itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat saat Donghae menggendongnya tadi.

Donghae melepaskan _coat_ yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos itu dan mulai membersihkan tubuh yang sedingin es itu. Mulai tangan hingga dada dan perutnya, Donghae membersihkan kulit tu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah takut membangunkan sosok itu.

"Apa kau terluka, hmm?" Donghae bergumam perlahan saat tak sengaja handuk Donghae mengenai kulit yang berwarna lebih gelap.

Donghae melanjutkan membersihkan leher dan wajah yang terlelap itu. Merasakan sedikit kehangatan di ruang tertutup ini, setidaknya tidak sedingin saat alam terbuka. Donghae akui jika wajahnya terlihat manis ketimbang kau sebut tampan.

"Kau cantik, padahal kau seorang pria, sama sepertiku. Kau operasi kelamin ya? Sebenarnya kau wanita, kan?" Donghae berkicau mengagumi wajah yang sedang ia bersihkan itu. Poninya yang menutupi kening itu tersingkap memperjelas betapa indahnya wajah sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Lee Hyukjae. Oh, itu namamu? Namamu Lee Hyukjae? Kita memiliki marga yang sama, _bung_." Donghae kembali bermonolog saat membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak pada _collar_ hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa, _huh_?"

Donghae melepas _collar_ itu dan menyimpannya di laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat menyesakkan melingkar di leher sehingga Donghae memutuskan untuk melepasnya dan mengembalikan pada sosok ini saat dia bangun nanti.

Donghae kembali melanjutkan membersihkan tubuh itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama agar dia tidak terlalu lama _shirtless_ di malam yang dingin ini. Donghae mengarahkan handuknya dari telapak kaki yang terlihat terluka. Menelusuri kaki itu hingga sampai pada pangkal pahanya. Cukup sudah, Donghae ingin segera menyeselaikan ini, dan segera pergi tidur dengan tenang. Donghae berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat gusar dan tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tak sengaja mata Donghae melihat ke arah ekor yang tertindih tubuh kurus itu.

"Haruskah aku juga melepaskan _itu_?" Donghae melirik horor pada _butt plug_ yang dilengkapi ekor berwarna putih itu. Dalam hatinya, deretan sumpah serapah mengantri untuk keluar.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan. _Collar_ _yang terpasang di leher saja kau lepas, kau tega membiarkan dia terbaring dengan butt plug sepanjang malam?_

Dengan perlahan Donghae memiringkan tubuh itu dan meraih _butt plug_ yang terpasang pada lubang analnya. Ingin Donghae segera menarik benda keluar dengan cepat, tetapi Donghae masih memiliki hati. Dia menarik benda itu dengan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya asal ke sekeliling ruangan, tetapi sia-sia. Dia, Lee Donghae adalah lelaki gay yang normal.

Normal bukan? Donghae adalah lelaki yang berorientasi menyimpang, dan sekarang di depannya terdapat pria manis _shirtless_ dengan _butt plug_ yang dilengkapi ekor. Ugh, berusahalah untuk membangun bentengmu Tuan Lee.

Donghae memandang _butt plug_ yang sekarang berada ditangannya, dan seketika dia merasakan suhu di ruangan tiba-tiba memanas saat matanya dengan kurang ajar melirik ke arah lubang berwarna _pink_ yang terlihat kosong itu.

" _Fuck you_! Ini berbahaya…"

 **TBC**

 _AN._

 _Hello guys~~ ini baru selesai dengan chapter 1 eheheh_

 _saya baca review teman2, ada yg bilang ini si kucingnya eunhyuk. hahah_

 _emang si mami eunhyuk kok yg jadi 'kucing'nya. kucing-kucingan tapi. ekornya eunhyuk... duh aku pengen ngakak soal ini. maafkan saya guys yg menistakan eunhyuk m(-.-)m maaf tidak menjadikan eunhyuk seperti yg kalian bayangkan. mungkin kalian bayangin kalau eunhyuk jadi mutan dan sejenisnya ya? gomennasai~~_

 _yuk main tebak-tebakkan? kira-kira di ch 2 ada apa ya? wkwkwk_


	3. Your Name

**My Sweet Cat**

This Story is mine (Sky Yuu). Mature content. Boys Love

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) Super Junior. 

* * *

_Hngg…_

Geraman rendah sayup-sayup terdengar berulang kali. Suara itu berasal dari sosok yang sedang menggelungkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tidak terlalu besar. Sosok tersebut tak lain adalah si penyewa apartemen level dua setengah ini. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya yang beralaskan lengan sofa. Terlihat tidak nyaman memang, tetapi karena satu-satunya tepat tidur telah digunakan oleh 'kucing' yang dipungutnya, tak ada tempat lain untuknya tidur.

Donghae berakhir di sofa dengan segala benteng yang dibangunnya dengan kuat. Dia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak _menyakiti_ 'si kucing' yang sedang pingsan. Ditambah lagi dengan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi pertanda dia demam. Semalaman Donghae merawatnya dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk setelah memakaian pakaian yang layak untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang si kucing. Jika bukan karena rasa kasihan, Donghae tidak akan repot-repot menolong dan merawatnya. Ya, _rasa kasihan_ … Donghae rasa.

 _Siapa dia? Dia muncul dengan keadaan yang kacau dan tidak sadarkan diri. Warna lebam itu berada di sekujur tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan luka yang masih baru pada telapak kakinya. Apa dia berasal dari suatu tempat prostitusi dan kabur? Apa aku menolong seorang pria androgini yang menjadi buron dari pria-pria kekar tak punya hati?_ Donghae tertidur dengan segala rasa penasarannya saat dia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa meninggalkan sosok yang tertidur di kasurnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul saat dia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa yang tak lebih panjang dari tinggi badannya. Berusaha berpikir keras siapa pria manis yang ditemukannya, membuat Donghae sulit untuk tertidur hingga tiga jam lalu.

Saat ini masih pukul enam pagi, dan Donghae sudah merasa lelah untuk tidur di sofa yang menyiksa ini. Kepalanya muncul dari balik selimut yang ditariknya tadi, sedikit membuka mata dan kembali mengeram kesal.

"Sial, ini sangat tidak nyaman." Suara serak mengalun mengawali harinya. Mulutnya mengumpat sambil berusaha meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Seseorang yang selalu mengganggu - 10 pesan._

Tanpa melihatnya Donghae langsung membuang ponselnya asal ke sofa.

Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tertinggal di alam mimpi. Rambutnya berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Terlihat matanya yang berkantung seperti panda. Dia memaksa kakinya berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Donghae bergumam pelan saat melewati pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan sedikit mengintip kegiatan yang ada di dalam sana. Sunyi. Hanya terbaring sesosok pria manis yang di dahinya tertutupi handuk kecil sisa semalam.

Donghae menghampiri pria manis itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Menempatkan dirinya di kursi samping tempat tidur yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berkutat dengan _paper._ Tangannya mengambil handuk itu dan meletakkan pada wadah air yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Memastikan suhu tubuh pria ini sudah kembali normal. Helaan napas lega terhembus saat suhunya tidak setinggi semalam. Donghae sempat panik saat demam pria itu semakin tinggi beberapa jam sebelum Donghae tertidur.

Donghae mengarahkan tangannya untuk membenarkan selimut yang terlihat berantakan. Ujung selimut itu digenggam erat oleh pria yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meskipun tertidur, tapi Donghae mendapati raut wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah.

 _Hiks._

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir plum merah itu saat Donghae menyentuh kulit tangan yang menggenggam ujung selimut. Terlihat _gesture_ menolak saat Donghae ingin melepaskan genggaman itu. Donghae hanya ingin membenarkan selimutnya, apa dia menyentuh semacam lukanya?

"Maafkan aku… sakit… ku mohon." Sosok itu meracau tidak jelas saat Donghae menarik selimutnya. Genggaman itu semakin erat, dan dia semakin terisak. Terlihat lelehan air mata semakin membasahi pipinya. Donghae yang tidak tega, melepaskan tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu.

"H-hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah, _hm_?" Donghae berbisik menenangkan sembari kedua tangannya menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu. Namun, kebalikannya, sosok ini semakin ketakutan di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi buruk. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku ada di sini. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Donghae meracau asal seolah-olah mengerti. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan yang memegang ujung selimut. Tangan kirinya mengusap dahi yang berpeluh itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tenanglah…" Donghae terus membisikkan kata untuk menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu membuka matanya setelah berulang kali Donghae berbisik di samping telinganya. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang terluka. Biarpun air mata masih menggenangi, Donghae dapat melihat jelas bagaimana indahnya mata itu. Sekian detik Donghae mengagumi sosok ini dengan sempurna. Donghae sudah melihat semuanya. Dan mata ini adalah yang terakhir.

Ya, ya, kau melihat _semuanya_ , Tuan Lee. Semuanya.

Lamunan Donghae terpecah saat sosok itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Donghae, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae. Bisa Donghae rasakan jika pria yang tengah memeluknya ini menagis. Air matanya membasahi kaos yang Donghae kenakan. Donghae yang tadinya sedikit tersentak karena perlakuan tiba-tiba yang diterimanya, hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dengan canggung.

-HaeHyuk-

"Ah, maafkan aku, tidak bisa memberimu sarapan yang lebih layak." Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Kedua manusia ini berada di ruang makan. Hanya meja makan berukuran sedang dan dua buah kursi. Mereka saling berhadapan, ditemani dengan dua buah piring nasi goreng kimchi yang diciptakan oleh seorang Lee Donghae. Beruntung terselip beberapa bahan makanan di antara makanan instan yang dibelinya semalam.

Matanya menatap pria yang satu jam lalu menangis memeluk pinggangnya, seulas senyum canggung menghiasi wajahnya saat pria manis tersebut hanya diam menatap kosong pada piringnya.

 _Apa dia tidak berselera memakan masakanku? Apa biasanya dia makan makanan yang mewah? Dilihat dari fisiknya sepertinya dia terbiasa hidup mewah, pfftt._ Donghae menebak-nebak apa yang membuat pria di hadapannya ini melamun.

"Maaf hanya membuatkan nasi goreng ini. Jika kau mau, kita bisa makan di luar."

 _Demi apa aku mengajak orang asing untuk makan bersama di luar?!_ Donghae merutuki mulutnya yang kurang ajar melontarkan ajakan serta merta itu.

"Atau kau ingin memakan sesuatu yang lain? Bicaralah, tak apa."

 _Kau gila Lee Donghae. Siapa dia, siapa kau?_

"Tidak. Aku akan memakannya."

Suara lirih itu menghentikan percakapan batin Donghae yang tak jelas. Donghae yang tadinya disesaki rasa kasihan sekaligus jengkel, kini menatap pria yang mulai memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. Mereka makan dalam keadaan yang hening. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang tak jarang beradu dengan piring.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar Donghae membuka suara untuk memulai topik saat piring mereka sudah kosong. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau merasa pusing?" Donghae menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan yang terlipat pada meja dan berusaha melihat mata yang tetap menghindarinya itu.

"Semalam kau demam."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Berkali-kali Donghae berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir plum itu. Donghae seperti berbicara pada patung, membuatnya frustasi.

"Lee Hyukjae- _ssi_?" dengan ragu Donghae berusaha memanggil nama yang tertulis pada _collar_ yang diambilnya semalam. Membuat pria yang terdiam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap menelisik pada Lee Donghae.

"Jadi namamu Lee Hyukjae, _ya_?" Donghae tersenyum puas saat mendapat perhatian dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." suaranya bergetar terdengar gugup. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih? Terluka?

"E-eh?"

"Aku mohon…" pandangannya semakin sendu saat mimik muka Donghae seperti meminta kejelasan.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang." Donghae merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan lawan bicara segera mengambil keputusan cepat untuk tidak terlibat terlalu jauh.

 _Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai ini._

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal."

 _H-hei! Kenapa justru menangis? Sialan!_

Dia menangis. Berusaha menghapus air matanya tetapi sia-sia. Semakin mengalir deras saat Donghae berkata, _Hyukjae-ssi, Hyukjae-ssi, ka-kau tak apa?_

 _Sial! kenapa aku yang merasa bersalah?! Ada yang salah dengan nama Hyukjae? Dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal? Bohong pasti. Kenapa dia terlihat rapuh, dan aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menenagkannya di saat seperti ini? Kau terlalu baik, Lee Donghae._

Dengan segala rasa bingungnya Donghae beranjak ke samping sosok yang menangis dalam diam, berdiri di sampingnya dan memeluk menenangkannya.

 _Bagus sekali Tuan Lee, bajumu basah untuk yang kedua kalinya._

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak lelah terus menangis?" Donghae menatap kasihan pada sosok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut yang terlapis kaos itu.

"Tinggallah di sini jika memang kau tidak punya tempat tujuan."

 _Apa yang kau katakan Lee Donghae bodoh?! 'tinggallah di sini…', lalu kau akan kembali tidur di sofa._ Donghae kembali merutuki dirinya yang tanpa pikir panjang menawarkan hal tabu semacam itu. Tetapi, di lain sisi, dia merasa iba dengan sosok yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini Hyukjae-ya. Ah, maksudku Eunhyuk-ah. Aku tidak akan memanggilmmu Hyukjae. Kau adalah Eunhyuk mulai saat ini. Mengerti?" melawan rasa egonya, Donghae mengusap perlahan kepala yang mengangguk meski wajahnya masih bersembunyi.

Ditemukan dalam keadaan _shirtless_ di tengah malam di jalanan yang sepi, luka lebam menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, _gesture_ serta rentetan kalimat janggal yang diucapkan saat dirinya tertidur dan baru saja. Donghae bukan orang yang bodoh yang tidak bisa mencerna bagaimana kondisi sosok dihadapannya, sehingga dia mampu mengatakan _kau bisa tinggal di sini, dan kau adalah Eunhyuk_.

Ya, mulai saat ini dia adalah Eunhyuk, bukan Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk yang tinggal di apartemen sewaan level dua setengah milik Lee Donghae.

 _Ah, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal berdua dengannya, ya?_

 **TBC**

 **AN.**

 _Halo~~ lama tak berjumpa. Ewewew, review kalian d ch sebelumnya sudah saya baca, dan saya balas. Duh, saya kok seneng saya menjadi penipu di ff ini. Ini sebenernya cuma selingan di ff remake bonus track yang saya garap beberapa bulan lalu. ohiya, btw ada yang mengintip bonus track? Intip kuy, sia tahu kepincut sama si hantu Lee Hyukjae, wkwkwk. Btw, bonus track tersendat beberapa waktu lalu karena bermasalah dg novelnya._

 _Saya sempay kehilangan feel, dan waktu saya nulis ini pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya magang, dan pengurusan tugas akhir dan laporan magang. Duh lelah sama rl, blm lagi D &E mau ke indo ntar. Baper sudahh. Alhasil, chapter ini mengalami beberapa perubahan. POIN PENTINGNYA, SAYA GAJADI NISTAIN HAEHYUK DI CHAPTER INI. wkwkwk_

 _Maafkan atas segala kekhilafan, ketypoan, ketidakjelasan dari chapter ini. Ada beberapa hint sebenernya di chapter ini, semoga kalian bisa menangkapnya. Gamau ada tebak-tebakan lagi, takut kebanyakan menipu saya nanti. Haha_

 _Terima kasih teman-teman yang sudah mengapresiasi tulisan saya ini._

 _See you~!_


	4. Closer

**My Sweet Cat**

This Story is mine (Sky Yuu). Mature content. Boys Love

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) Super Junior.

Sudah hampir tiga hari Eunhyuk tinggal di tempat Donghae, di apartemen level dua setengah ini. Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Interaksi mereka pun juga tidaklah banyak karena Donghae yang pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam.

Eunhyuk adalah penghuni tak diundang yang tahu cara membalas budi terhadap tuan rumah. Sejauh ini Eunhyuk selalu bangun lebih pagi dari pada Donghae dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Eunhyuk pandai memasak, bahkan lebih pandai dari Donghae. Donghae yang selalu disambut oleh bau sedap dari dapur, selalu menyambut jam makan pagi dengan tawa yang terlewat riang. Terlewat riang dan membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya aneh.

' _Tidak ada yang lucu, kenapa dia tertawa keras sekali?_ ' mungkin seperti itu pikir Eunhyuk yang selalu membalas tawa itu dengan tawa canggung yang sangat dipaksakan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, Donghae akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di rumah. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan membereskan dapur dan membersihkan rumah. Setelah itu Eunhyuk akan memiliki waktu yang sangat luang hingga Donghae pulang pada malam hari. Saat ditanyai mengapa Donghae pulang bahkan sampai larut malam, jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah ' _aku bekerja paruh waktu_ '.

Jika dua malam sebelumnya Eunhyuk selalu menghabiskan makan malam sendiri, sepertinya akan berbeda dengan hari ini. Donghae pulang sebelum matahari berganti bulan. Dia pulang lebih (sangat) awal.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" sapa Donghae yang meletakkan ranselnya di sofa dan melenggang melewati Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk manis membaca majalah.

"Hm, sudah."

"Ah, tentu saja sudah, karena ini sudah jam 2. Kau ingin sesuatu?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk sambil menghampirinya, menyisihkan tasnya dan menggantikannya dengan dirinya yang kini duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat tak sengaja kaki Donghae mengenai kakinya. Donghae mengerti jika Eunhyuk masih memiliki sikap _waspada_ terhadap orang baru seperti dirinya. Maka dari itu Donghae segera meminta maaf dan berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Terlalu canggung. Ini begitu hening. Sudah berulangkali Donghae mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tetapi Eunhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan canggung. Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Eunhyuk yang berpura-pura membaca majalahnya, dan Donghae yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu! Ayo kita pergi!" Donghae yang berteriak dengan melemparkan ponselnya tak pelak membuat Eunhyuk terkaget.

"Pergi? Ke mana?" Eunhyuk yang tubuhnya tertarik berdiri mengikuti Donghae, hanya bisa mengekor di belakang tubuh yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Mereka menuju kamar dan membiarkan Eunhyuk tetap berdiri mematung memandang sosok Donghae yang sedang memilah baju untuk Eunhyuk. Hm, ya memang, selama ini Eunhyuk selalu mengenakan pakaian Donghae. Semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya ini adalah milik Donghae. Semua kain, karna dia datang ke tempat ini tanpa sehelai kain, ingat?

"Kita harus mencari persediaan makan untuk bertahan hidup. Dan aku ingin setidaknya kita menjadi dekat. Aku tidak ingin kita canggung seperti ini, haha." Donghae meracau tidak jelas sambil mencarikan baju yang cocok untuk Eunhyuk, dan pilihannya jatuh pada hoodie hitam yang ternyata terlalu besar untuk makhluk yang lebih kurus dari Donghae ini.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Dan maaf juga jika aku terlalu menjaga jarak padamu." Eunhyuk berucap sambil memandang Donghae yang telah selesai memakaikan hoodie padanya.

Donghae membenarkan rambut Eunhyuk yang tak rapi dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan _doe_ menggemaskan milik Eunhyuk. Sepersekian detik Donghae kehilangan akal dan segera membalikkan badannya ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah _jeans denim_ dan dilemparkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ini, kau bisa memakai celanamu sendiri, _kan_? Aku akan menunggu di luar." Donghae segera keluar dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Membuat Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan makhluk satu itu. _Aku tidak memintamu untuk memakaikan baju padaku_.

' _Wah, Donghae, kau harus kuat membangun tembokmu._ '

Donghae berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil bergumam tidak jelas saat dia sudah berada di luar kamar. Telunjuknya tak henti mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya yang sedang mengkerut.

"Aku sudah selesai, Donghae- _ssi_." Donghae yang tersadarkan, berusaha bersikap wajar dan mengajak Eunhyuk untuk segera keluar.

-Haehyuk-

"Donghae- _ssi_ , apa kau akan terus menerus tidur di sofa? Kupikir itu sangat tidak nyaman tidur di sana."

Eunhyuk mencoba membuka suara setelah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan dengan mulut yang terkatup. Walaupun Eunhyuk berbicara dengan wajah yang tetap menunduk memandang kakinya berayun menapaki trotoar, Donghae merasa senang akhirnya pria itu membuka suara.

"Jika aku tidak tidur di sofa, maka aku harus tidur di mana? Di kamar? Bersamamu?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak perlu memindahkan aku saat aku sudah tertidur di sofa. Kau bisa memakai kamar itu, karena itu memang rumahmu."

"Karena itu rumahku, apartemenku, aku harus memperlakukan tamu dengan layak. Jadi kau boleh memakai kamar itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita berdua tidur di kamar saja? Kurasa tempat tidur itu cukup untuk kita berdua."

' _Apa dia gila? Tidur berdua? Di tempat tidur yang sama? Aku? Jika bukan karena kasihan, malam itu dia pasti sudah_ _ **habis**_ _._ '

"Ah – _ehem_ -, karena kau memberikan ide yang bagus, setelah kita belanja, kita bisa mencari kasur lipat. Dan, kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak suka jika kita tinggal satu atap tapi kita menjaga jarak bahkan dengan panggilan pun. Kau bisa bersikap biasa padaku, begitu pula aku." Donghae berusaha menormalkan suaranya karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Ini semua masih terlalu baru bagiku. Tapi, aku akan berusaha." Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae yang berbalik menatapnya heran dan kemudian tersenyum memahami sikap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk juga ingin berhenti bersikap canggung pada Donghae, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Setidaknya dia ingin berterima kasih dengan cara yang benar pada pemuda ini.

"Jika kau ingin berusaha, setidaknya hiasi wajahmu itu dengan senyum. Seperti ini, _nah_." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah pria manis itu dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk lengkung ke atas.

"Hei, wajahmu memerah."

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara, Tuan Lee." Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangan Donghae dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati orang-orang yang berjalan.

"Hei, kau salah jalan, Hyuk. Kita harus menyebrang. Di sana." Donghae meneriaki Eunhyuk yang sudah beberapa meter menjauh darinya. Menunjuk ke arah minimarket yang berada di seberang jalan. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa tahu jika Eunhyuk bersumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Kau mempermalukanku." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah berada disamping Donghae dan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

"Itu wajar, bukan? Karena ini kali pertamamu datang ke sini."

"Ini bukan kali pertamanya, asal kau tahu."

"Jadi kau pernah datang ke sini?"

"Ya, cukup sering. Kau tahu cafe di perempatan itu? Aku sering datang ke sana." Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah cafe yang pintunya baru saja terbuka saat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki baru saja masuk. Matanya mengikuti kedua sosok itu yang dalam beberapa detik menghilang tertelan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan menemukan cafe yang diakuinya memiliki suasana yang cukup romantis jika digunakan untuk berkencan.

"Begitukah? Dengan siapa kau datang ke sana? Bersama kekasihmu?"

"Ya." Donghae yang terkejut dengan jawaban jujur Eunhyuk, memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

' _Kekasih? Bahkan aku menemukan dia dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Kekasihnya pria? Kekasih? Kekasih? Jadi dia pria baik-baik, bukan?_ ' otak Donghae seperti dipaksa untuk berpikir keras tentang sosok yang berada di sampinya ini.

"Siapa wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan pria manis sepertimu, hmm?" Donghae berusaha mencari kejelasan saat ini. Akankah Eunhyuk berbicara jujur padanya yang sebenarnya adalah orang asing bagi Eunhyuk? Akankah Eunhyuk menjelaskan mengapa dia berakhir seperti _itu_ di malam yang dingin tempo hari?

"Dia bukan wanita. Dan, aku sudah dibuang. Aku tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang."

Terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang bergetar di ujung kalimatnya. Eunhyuk mejawabnya dengan jujur. Dia menjawab jika kekasihnya memang bukan wanita, dan itu artinya memang seorang pria.

' _Jadi, memang Eunhyuk sama sepertiku? Dan apa itu tadi? Eunhyuk dibuang? Wah pria mana yang berani membuang makhluk semanis Eunhyuk?_ '

Donghae seperti mendapat angin segar. Tetapi mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang bergetar, membuat sebagian hatinya tercubit. Mengingatkan akan malam di mana dia menemukan Eunhyuk dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Ada aku, _hm_? Lebih kita segera menyebrang, mencari keperluan kita dan segera pulang. Kemudian kita bisa makan malam romantis mengalahkan suasana di cafe murahan itu, _hm_?"

Eunhyuk yang mendapati telapak tangannya tergenggam dengan erat, segera mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan diantara orang-orang yang menyeberang.

TBC

AN.

Butuh kritik saran. Masih kurang konsistensi ya dalam penggunaan kata-katanya

Dan lagi, sedang bingung mau membawa plotnya seperti apa wkwkwk.

Sudah dapat klimaks (?), tapi jalan menuju klimaks itu masih suram bagi saya. Ini slow update sekali. Karna saya sedang sibuk di RL. Maklum, mahasiswa akhir sok sibuk. Dan saya juga lagi kerja rodi buat Super Show Ina nanti (walaupun belum confirmed sih haha. Cepet confirmed plisss). Semoga SS7 mampir ke indo ya teman-teman, biar kita nanti bisa ketemu di sana. eheheh

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu next chap.


End file.
